Prior art roaming printing systems, such as the “follow me” (Ringdale Ltd) system, allow a user to send print job data to a central print server (known as a Q server). When the user wants to print the document, they approach a chosen printer and instruct it to print the job. At this point the chosen printer retrieves the print job data from the Q server. These systems often comprise some kind of identification system, whereby the user logs in to the chosen printer in order to access their print jobs. One such system is described more fully in the Prior Art Example below.
However, a problem with such a system is that it is unsuitable for use in many small business offices with small office installations. These installations often only have a handful of PCs and one or two printers. They do not have a central print server on which to store such print job data or transmit it to the printers.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of roaming printing, an office installation, a workstation and a printing device, a computer program product and a computer-readable storage medium capable of roaming printing that are also suitable for use in a small office.